The legend of Zelda (série)
The Legend of Zelda (ゼルダの伝説, Zeruda no Densetsu?), ou simplement Zelda, est une série de jeux vidéo d'action-aventure produite par Nintendo et créée par les concepteurs japonais Shigeru Miyamoto et Takashi Tezuka. De 1986, avec le jeu The Legend of Zelda paru sur NES, à 2011 avec The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword sorti sur Wii, seize jeux font officiellement partie de la saga. La série, proche de la high fantasy, est connue pour son ambiance particulière, son gameplay souvent innovant, ses personnages charismatiques, ses musiques créées par Koji Kondo, et, globalement, pour sa qualité. The Legend of Zelda est considéré comme une des franchises du jeu vidéo parmi les plus importantes, et se place en tant que saga phare de Nintendo aux côtés de séries comme Super Mario, Pokémon et Metroid. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, souvent considéré comme l'apogée de la série, est entré dans le Livre Guinness des records en tant que jeu s'étant vendu le plus rapidement, soit six millions d'unités dans le monde en huit semaines. Principe Le jeu The Legend of Zelda est un jeu action-aventure où le joueur incarne un jeune garçon, parfois un jeune homme, nommé Link et doit, armé de son épée et de son bouclier, sauver la princesse Zelda, qui est la princesse d'Hyrule. Le nom de la série se focalise sur « Zelda » qui est le nom de la Princesse. L'ennemi principal est Ganondorf également représenté sous sa forme bestiale, Ganon (il existe d'autres ennemis, comme Vaati qui est apparu dans The Minish Cap et Four Swords ou Agahnim dans "A Link to the Past", ainsi que le masque de Majora dans Majora's Mask). L'action se déroule généralement dans le royaume d'Hyrule et met en jeu la Triforce, une relique divine ayant la forme de trois triangles d'or et exauçant un vœu à celui qui la touche. Au fil des jeux, le scénario n'a que peu dévié mais divers éléments lui ont été ajoutés, approfondissant la série. Il n'existe que deux opus où Zelda n'apparaît pas, il s'agit de Link's Awakening, il en est seulement fait mention au début du jeu, lorsque Link se réveille, ainsi que dans Majora's Mask, où on ne la voit que sous forme de flash-back. Quête principale Mis à part quelques épisodes tel que The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ou The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, chaque jeu de la série suit un scénario principal identique : le héros, Link, doit anéantir le seigneur du Mal, souvent Ganondorf, et sauver la princesse Zelda. Il ne s'agit pas toujours du même héros que le joueur contrôle, bien que Link puisse être le même dans certains jeux. The legend of Zelda est un des premiers jeux du genre action-aventure (seul The Adventure of Link fait partie de la catégorie action-RPG de par la présence de points d'expérience et de niveaux inexistants dans les autres jeux). Il s'agit d'un mélange d'énigmes, de phases d'exploration et de combats. Ces éléments sont constants dans la série mais ont connu des évolutions. Cette alchimie réussie est un facteur primaire dans l'édification d'une des plus importantes franchises de Nintendo. Le joueur est fréquemment récompensé par l'acquisition de nouveaux objets pour avoir résolu une énigme ou fouillé de fond en comble une zone. Le son qui est joué lors de la résolution d'une énigme est très connu. Dans tous les Zelda, le joueur doit trouver et explorer des donjons (ou temples) parsemés d'énigmes et de combat jusqu'à atteindre le boss du donjon. Dans la plupart des jeux de la série, chaque donjon a un « thème », comme le feu, la forêt ou l'eau, mais aussi le temps, l'ombre ou les esprits (Ocarina of Time) Les énigmes donnent généralement accès à des clefs, qui permettent d'ouvrir de nouvelles parties du donjon. Pour se repérer plus facilement dans ces véritables labyrinthes, le joueur peut également trouver une carte et une boussole indiquant l'emplacement des coffres et du « boss ». Chaque donjon contient un objet particulier et unique, essentiel pour la suite de la quête et qui est la plupart du temps acquis après avoir vaincu un « mini-boss ». Certains de ces objets sont communs à presque tous les jeux (comme l'arc, le boomerang ou le grappin), alors que d'autres sont exclusifs à un seul. Une fois cet objet obtenu, le joueur doit trouver le boss, et déverrouiller son antre grâce à une clef nommée « grande clef » (devenue « clef du boss » dans "Link's Awakening", « clef d'or » dans Ocarina of Time et Majora's Mask".. Il doit alors vaincre le boss en utilisant, en général, l'objet ou arme obtenu dans le donjon. Généralement, le boss possède lui-même un objet qui est la raison de la venue de Link dans le donjon (ainsi dans « Ocarina of Time » le joueur doit récupérer trois pierres ancestrales dans trois donjons différents pour accéder à une épée. Dans A Link to the Past, le joueur doit récupérer sept cristaux pour pouvoir ouvrir la tour de Ganon). Plus le joueur avance dans le jeu, plus de zones lui sont accessibles. Le monde ne se dévoile que petit à petit, pour conserver l'intérêt du joueur tout au long du jeu. Alors que le monde accessible devient de plus en plus vaste, des moyens de déplacement sont mis à disposition du joueur pour rendre le voyage plus rapide : la téléportation (via des téléporteurs par exemple, mais aussi grâce à des objets comme l'ocarina dans Majora's Mask et Ocarina of Time, la tornade dans The Wind Waker et Phantom Hourglass ou bien Midona qui accompagne le héros dans Twilight Princess, des raccourcis et, dans Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask et Twilight Princess, la jument Epona, ainsi que la possibilité de se faire porter par un oiseau dans A Link to the Past et The Minish Cap. D'autre part, la traversée d'un nouveau territoire est souvent difficile, pour donner lieu à des énigmes ou tester les capacités du joueur, mais le jeu est réalisé de telle sorte que les traversées suivantes sont plus faciles (parce que le chemin est déblayé au premier passage, grâce à de nouveaux objets, ou parce que les populations locales deviennent amicales). Quêtes secondaires thumb|Les rubis, monnaie utilisée durant le jeu.L'une des particularités de The Legend of Zelda est le nombre important de quêtes secondaires, ou quêtes annexes, qui rendent le jeu moins linéaire. Puisque le monde dans lequel le jeu se passe est persistant, il est possible de remettre à plus tard la résolution de ces énigmes. Ces quêtes ne sont pas indispensables mais permettent d'obtenir un objet qui rend le jeu plus facile. On peut classer ces quêtes selon les catégories suivantes : *Retrouver un ensemble d'objets donnés : la quête des fragments de cœurs qui permet d'obtenir un conteneur de vie supplémentaire tous les quatre (cinq dans Twilight Princess, des réceptacles de cœur (cœur entier) dans Phantom Hourglass) fragments trouvés, la quête des coquillages dans Link's Awakening qui permet d'obtenir une épée plus puissante à partir de 20 coquillages, la recherche des insectes dorés dans The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess qui permet d'obtenir une plus grosse bourse et des rubis supplémentaires, ou encore la quête des cent skulltulas d'or de Ocarina of Time. *Résoudre des mini jeux d'adresse : ces mini-jeux (tir à l'arc, pêche…) sont payants (le plus souvent dix à vingt rubis) et permettent souvent d'obtenir une amélioration des diverses armes possédées (un plus grand carquois ou un plus grand sac de bombes par exemple). *Faire des échanges d'objets (appelé généralement La suite des échanges). Link doit troquer un objet contre d'autres objets à travers de multiples échanges sur toute la carte pour obtenir le dernier objet de la série qui a une utilité à la quête. Parfois, l'échange doit se faire dans un temps limité (par exemple pour obtenir l'épée Biggoron dans Ocarina of Time). Dans The Minish Cap, il est également possible de faire des assemblages de fragments du bonheur. Dans The Wind Waker, Link doit échanger des statues et des fleurs entre les marchands ambulants parcourant la mer. Univers thumb|Emblème Les jeux The Legend of Zelda ont un univers fantastique où existe magie, divinités, créatures diverses, héros et princesse. Un univers où existe le Bon et le Mauvais côté, où le Héros dois vaincre le Mal au profit du Bien. Dans divers jeux de The Legend of Zelda, certaines créatures peuvent être des références à des êtres ou monstres mythologiques tirés de la littérature fantastique (comme pour les Hyliens qui sont semblables aux elfes) ou dans les cultures de différents pays. Mais il existe aussi une ambiance propre dans chacun des jeux, grâce au scénario (Ocarina of Time, Link's Awakening), grâce au design des graphisme (Twilight Princess, The Wind Waker), ou même grâce à l'originalité du gameplay (Majora's Mask, Spirit Track, Skyward Sword). Ainsi, chaque jeu est différent. Peuples Il existe différents peuples dans The Legend of Zelda. Ils vivent généralement dans un environnement qui leur est propre (forêt, eau, etc.). Les principaux peuples sont : *Les Bulbins, des êtres verts très stupides également, dont le chef est plus gros que la normale. Il chevauchent des sangliers et se rallient aux plus forts. Ils apparaissent dans Twilight Princess *Les Célestiens, habitant la cité Célestia qui se situe dans les cieux. Les Célestiens sont de petits êtres ayant l'apparence d'un gallinacé, dont la tête serait dépossédée de ses plumes. Ceux-là font leur apparition dans Twilight Princess. Exemple : Baba. *Les Éoliens, semblables aux Hyliens, qui habitaient les Ruines du Vent avant de quitter la terre pour aller vivre dans le ciel, faisant leur apparition dans The Minish Cap. *Les Garos, des âmes fantomatique et secrètes au service du roi Ikana (Majora's Mask). *La tribu des Gerudos est un peuple de voleuses ou de pirates. C'est en effet un peuple essentiellement féminin, dans lequel un seul homme nait tous les siècles, pour gouverner les Gerudos (dans Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf). Elles vivent dans une forteresse près du désert hanté ou dans un repaire de pirates dans Majora's Mask. Exemple : Nabooru, Ganondorf. *Les Gorons sont des êtres rocheux très forts, ils peuvent rouler sur eux-mêmes. Ils se nourrissent de pierres et vivent dans les montagnes. Exemple : Darunia, Biggoron, Darmani. *Les Humains sont présents dans The Wind Waker, mais aussi dans Twilight Princess. Ils sont sans doute les descendants des Hyliens, mais ils peut arriver qu'ils puissent cohabiter. Exemple : Ilia, Colin, Arielle. *Les Hyliens ont apparence humaine, à l'exception d'oreilles pointues les rapprochant des elfes de la littérature moderne, ces oreilles permettraient aux Hyliens de percevoir la voix des trois déesses. Exemple : Zelda, Link (dans Ocarina of Time, Link est d'abord pris pour un Kokiri). *Les Kayas, peuple disparu qui aurait habité l'île des Morts et l'île des Ruines. Ils font eux aussi leur apparition dans Phantom Hourglass. *Les Kokiris sont d'éternels enfants vêtus de vert et vivant dans la forêt. Ils sont tous accompagnés d'une fée que leur a offert leur père spirituel : le vénérable Arbre Mojo. Exemple : Saria ou Mido (dans l'opus Ocarina of Time, Link croit être un Kokiri). *Les Minish sont de minuscules créatures qui, selon les légendes des Hyliens, ont sauvés la Terre il y a très longtemps et ont la particularité d'apparaître seulement aux enfants sages. Ils apparaissent dans The Minish Cap. Exemple : Exelo. *Les Moblins, de grosses créatures très stupides qui se sont ralliés à Ganondorf. *Les Pestes Mojo sont des êtres végétaux vivant en forêt ou dans les marais. Le peuple Mojo est sans doute le peuple le plus marchand. Exemple : la Princesse Mojo (dans Majora's Mask). *Les Piafs ressemblent à des humains, et possèdent un bec et des ailes d'oiseaux. Originaires de l'Île du Dragon (dans The Wind Waker), ils font d'excellents facteurs. Exemple : Médolie, Scaff. Les Korogus, des Kokiris transformés au fil des siècles, sont de petites créatures d'apparence végétale, compagnons de l'Arbre Mojo sur l'Île aux Forêts, dans The Wind Waker. *Les Sheikahs sont des Hyliens. Ils sont les protecteurs de la famille royale d'Hyrule et sont les chevaliers de l'ombre. Exemple : Sheik (Zelda, alors devenue un Sheikah), Impa (Gouvernante de Zelda dans Ocarina of Time) *Les Skimos, pingouins habitant l'île du Gel, faisant leur apparition dans Phantom Hourglass. Exemple : Aroo. *Les Skull Kids, des enfants sans visage qui vivent dans les Bois Perdus. La légende raconte que ce sont des enfants qui se sont perdus dans les bois perdus, ils peuvent être amicaux ou hostiles. Exemple : Skull Kid (l'ennemi principal de Majora's Mask). *Les Subrosiens, créatures encapuchonnées, qui vivent à Subrosia, une cité entourée de lave, où se tient également le temple des saisons (Oracle of Seasons). Il existe une danse très célèbre où l'on peut gagner des objets, et une soupe de lave, très appréciée des Subrosiens. *Les Zoras, mi-homme mi-poisson, vivent dans un milieu aquatique, mais peuvent également aller à la surface. Exemple : la Princesse Ruto, le Prince Lars. Ennemis Il existe de nombreux ennemis dans la série. Certains, comme les Blobs, une sorte de créature visqueuse, sont apparus dans presque tous les épisodes. Ils ont parfois une capacité obligeant le joueur à les tuer d'une certaine façon (ainsi, les Skull Knight, (A Link to the Past) s'ils ne sont pas tués avec une bombe, se régénèrent ou les Stalfos (Ocarina of Time), lorsqu'ils combattent en duo, ne peuvent être vaincus si le joueur n'est pas rapide (le premier abattu est ressuscité si le second n'est pas défait dans les temps) ou une capacité handicapant le joueur : les Like Like peuvent voler le bouclier de Link (ou ses rubis) et les Effrois peuvent le paralyser durant quelques secondes. Durant l'exploration des donjons, on trouvera des « sous-boss » (Darknut, par exemple) gardant des objets utiles ou des lieux importants ; puis des « boss » (gardant prisonniers des esprits, des objets indispensables ou des sages dans Ocarina of Time, ou même ayant lancé une malédiction sur des personnes ou des villages). Mais l'ennemi récurrent de Link est Ganondorf, l'être du mal qui veut s'emparer de la Triforce. Ganon apparaît dans ces épisodes : The Legend of Zelda, A Link To The Past, Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker et Twilight Princess. Dans The Adventure of Link, seule son ombre apparaît lorsque Link perd toutes ses vies. Quant au diptyque composé d’Oracle of Ages et d’Oracle of Seasons, il apparaît seulement si l'on a complété les deux jeux en utilisant le système de mots de passe. Lieux Le monde du jeu se nomme Hyrule. Hyrule est un royaume qui connaît différents climats et types de terrains. Les différents milieux sont généralement aquatique, sylvestre, montagnard et volcanique. Il y a au minimum un village et une ville. Certains lieux sont récurrents dans la série comme le lac Hylia, les Bois perdus, le village Cocorico, la plaine d'Hyrule ou la Montagne de la mort (ou Mont du péril). Mais parfois, cela diffère : dans Majora's Mask, l'aventure se déroule dans un monde parallèle à Hyrule, Termina. Dans A Link To The Past, on passe de Hyrule à un autre monde parallèle : le Monde des Ténèbres. Les jeux Phantom Hourglass et The Wind Waker se déroulent dans de vastes océans emplis d'îles différentes les unes des autres (on apprend finalement durant The Wind Waker qu'il s'agit en fait d'Hyrule englouti par les eaux). Il existe aussi Holodrum dans Oracle of Seasons et Labrynna dans Oracle of Ages. On retrouve un monde semblable au Monde des Ténèbres dans Twilight Princess : le Monde du Crépuscule. Dans Spirit Tracks, le monde est celui de Phantom Hourglass, mais asséché et se déroulant 100 ans plus tard. Influences The Legend of Zelda a principalement été inspiré à Shigeru Miyamoto par ses promenades dans la campagne environnant sa maison d'enfance à Kyoto, où il a vu des forêts, des lacs, des grottes et des villages campagnards. Selon Miyamoto, une des expériences les plus mémorables fut la découverte d'une caverne au milieu des bois. Après avoir un peu hésité, il est entré dans la caverne et l'a explorée à l'aide d'une lanterne. Ce souvenir a clairement influencé le travail de Miyamoto, car l'exploration de cavernes est une partie importante des Zelda. La mythologie celtique, la mythologie nordique et la mythologie japonaise ont autant influencé la série que la culture médiévale occidentale. Miyamoto considère The Legend of Zelda comme un « jardin miniature » amené à la vie avec lequel on peut jouer. En découvrant que la femme de Francis Scott Fitzgerald se nomme Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto a décidé de lui rendre hommage en donnant ce nom à la princesse, et titrant le jeu The Legend of Zelda. Le film Legend fut aussi une très grande source d'inspiration, d'une part, par son nom, de l'autre Tom Cruise incarne un personnage aventurier tout de vert vêtu (Link) qui doit sauver la princesse Lili (Zelda) des mains de l'ignoble Darkness, le physique de celui-ci rappel sans aucun doute celui de Ganon, mi-homme mi-taureau (corne/sabot). Ce dernier point reste incertain, autant dire que c'est le scénario d'un conte, et que le physique de l'ignoble Darkness se rapproche fortement de l'apparence du diable (tout en rouge avec des cornes). Historique commercial Le premier jeu, The Legend of Zelda, est tout d'abord sorti au Japon en 1986, puis en Amérique du Nord et en Europe en 1987. Il s'est vendu à 6,51 millions d'exemplaires. Bien que relativement simple par rapport aux standards actuels, il était assez en avance pour son temps. Certaines de ses innovations sont la possibilité d'employer de nombreux objets différents, la présence d'un vaste monde empli de secrets à découvrir, et un système de sauvegarde inséré dans la cartouche et alimenté par batterie. Le jeu comporte également une « seconde quête », accessible après la fin d'une première partie, où les donjons et l'emplacement des objets sont différents et les ennemis plus forts. Hormis les innovations techniques du jeu, le gameplay (trouver des objets et les utiliser pour résoudre des énigmes, combattre des monstres en temps réel, et explorer un vaste environnement) est un mélange réussi et fut largement copié. Le jeu était extrêmement populaire et beaucoup le considèrent comme un des jeux vidéo parmi les plus importants jamais produits. Une version modifiée connue sous le nom de BS Zelda a été éditée pour l'expansion par satellite de la Super Nintendo, le Satellaview, au milieu des années 1990 et seulement au Japon. BS Zelda a à nouveau été édité pour le Satellaview un an plus tard avec des donjons et un monde réarrangés (plus ou moins une « seconde quête »). Cette réédition est baptisée BS Zelda ~MAP 2~. Le deuxième jeu, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, a été édité en 1987 au Japon et en 1988 en Amérique du Nord et en Europe sur NES. Il s'est vendu à 4,38 millions d'exemplaires. La vue est passée de haut à une vue de profil et a inclus des éléments de RPG non présents dans les autres épisodes de la série. C'est également le seul Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures mis à part, où Link ne rassemble pas des rubis. En raison de ces changements fondamentaux, beaucoup le considèrent comme l'intrus de la série. C'est le premier Zelda à proposer l'utilisation de la magie, et il accorde une place importante, contrairement à son prédécesseur, aux interactions avec les Personnages non-joueurs. Ce jeu et son prédécesseur étaient hors du commun grâce à leurs cartouches dorées, qui sont en marge des habituelles cartouches grises de la console. Ils ont été réédités dans les dernières années de la NES sous forme de cartouches grises qui se révèlent aujourd'hui être plus difficiles à trouver que les cartouches dorées. Quatre ans plus tard, en 1991, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past sort au Japon sur Super Nintendo, et en 1992 en Amérique de Nord et en Europe. Il s'est vendu à 4,610 millions d'exemplaires sur Super Nintendo, et à 1,890 million d'exemplaires sur Game Boy Advance. Il revient à une vue de dessus et est le premier de la série à proposer le concept d'une dimension parallèle à explorer, une terre appelée « monde des Ténèbres ». De l'avis de nombreux fans, C'est le meilleur Zelda en 2D, et pour certains il est tout simplement le meilleur Zelda. Il a été réédité sur Game Boy Advance en 2002 en Amérique du Nord et en 2003 dans le reste du monde, accompagné de Four Swords, le premier Zelda multijoueur, puis sur la console virtuelle de la Wii en 2007. En outre, ce jeu (inchangé, seulement converti dans un format téléchargeable) et une suite exclusive (qui utilise le même moteur de jeu) nommé BS The Legend of Zelda: Kodai no Sekiban fut proposé sur le Satellaview au Japon. Le jeu suivant, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, est sorti en 1993. Il s'est vendu à 3,83 millions d'exemplaires7. Il est le premier jeu de la série sur la console portable de Nintendo, la Game Boy, et le premier à se dérouler hors du royaume d'Hyrule et à ne pas mettre en scène la princesse Zelda. Il a été réédité sur Game Boy Color en 1998 sous le nom de Link's Awakening DX avec quelques bonus par rapport à la version originale, notamment un donjon basé sur la couleur et un magasin de photo qui permet une interaction avec le Game Boy Printer. La série prend le tournant de la 3D avec The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time en 1998, sur Nintendo 64. Il s'est vendu à 7,6 millions d'exemplaires. Ce jeu, tout d'abord connu sous le nom de Zelda 64, retient l'essentiel du gameplay des épisodes 2D précédents et devient un des jeux ayant eu le plus de succès autant en termes de ventes que de critiques. Il est considéré par quelques-uns comme le meilleur jeu vidéo de tous les temps, et reçoit la note maximale dans plusieurs magazines spécialisés, notamment le premier 40/40 de Famitsu. En 2006, Nintendo Power le considère comme le meilleur jeu paru sur une console Nintendo. Les innovations incluent l'utilisation du lock, une nouvelle mécanique de gameplay qui verrouille la caméra sur une cible proche et modifie les actions du joueur par rapport à cette cible. Ce lock permet des combats à l'épée dans un espace 3D. Comme ses prédécesseurs, Ocarina of Time existe sur une cartouche dorée collector (disponible principalement à ceux qui ont précommandé le jeu) ainsi que sur une plus traditionnelle cartouche grise. Ocarina of Time a été réédité sur GameCube en 2002, lorsqu'il a été offert comme incitation à réserver de The Wind Waker. Le mini DVD inclut une version non commercialisée prévue sur 64DD du nom d'Ura Zelda au Japon et Ocarina of Time : Master Quest dans le reste du monde. Cette version dite Master Quest n'est guère différente sur la trame principale du jeu, la différence réelle se situant dans la conception des donjons qui voient leur difficultés bien accrues à l'aide d'un remaniement complet des énigmes, du niveau de difficulté et du franchissement des différentes pièces entièrement modifié. Ocarina of Time était inclus dans une édition collector de la Gamecube en 2003. Il est maintenant disponible sur la console virtuelle de la Wii. Le titre suivant, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, est sorti en 2000 sur Nintendo 64. Il s'est vendu à 3,36 millions d'exemplaires. Il utilise le même moteur de jeu qu'Ocarina of Time, mais ajoute un nouveau concept basé sur le temps, conduisant à des réactions quelques peu mitigées de la part des fans de la série. Le gameplay a changé considérablement : en plus d'une forme de limite temporelle, Link peut utiliser des masques pour se transformer en différentes créatures aux compétences exclusives. Link dispose de soixante-douze heures pour empêcher une terrifiante lune de s'écraser sur Termina, le monde où se situe l'action. Plus les heures passent, plus l'ambiance préapocalyptique se renforce. Toutes les copies de Majora's Mask sont des cartouches dorées. Les deux jeux suivants, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages et The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, ont été publiés simultanément pour la Game Boy Color en 2001. Il se sont vendus à 3,960 millions d'exemplaires chacun. Ils interagissent en utilisant des mots de passe ou un câble lien. Après avoir fini un des jeux, le joueur reçoit un mot de passe qui permet de jouer à l'autre jeu comme s'il s'agissait d'une suite. Ils ont été développés par Capcom en coopération avec Nintendo, et avec la supervision de Miyamoto. Une trilogie était tout d'abord prévue appelée Triforce Series. Le système de mot de passe reliant les trois jeux étant trop contraignant, Miyamoto suggéra de réduire le nombre à deux jeux. Les deux jeux devinrent Oracle of Ages, plus basé sur les énigmes, et Oracle of Seasons, plus orienté action. Quand, le 24 août 2000, Nintendo révèle la GameCube un jour avant le Nintendo's SpaceWorld 2000, une vidéo de démonstration des capacités de la console montre un duel réaliste et en temps réel entre Ganondorf et Link. Les fans et les médias supposent que le combat fait partie d'un Zelda en développement. Logo de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Au Spaceworld 2001, Nintendo annonce un Zelda en "cel-shading", qui deviendra plus tard The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, que Miyamoto dit être « un Zelda s'étendant à tous les âges ». Les médias annoncèrent que Zelda se tournait vers un public plus jeune, à la surprise de Miyamoto24. The Wind Waker est sorti en 2002 au Japon et en 2003 en Amérique du Nord et en Europe sur GameCube. Il s'est vendu à 3,07 millions d'exemplaires. L'Hyrule des anciens jeux a été engloutie par les flots. Le gameplay se centre sur le contrôle du vent à l'aide de la « baguette du vent » (The Wind Waker), et sur l'utilisation d'un petit bateau autour d'un immense monde-océan parsemé d'îles. Puis c'est The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, sur GameCube, qui entre dans la série. Il est sorti en 2004 au Japon et en Amérique, et en 2005 en Europe. Basé sur le jeu GBA The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures est lui aussi différent des autres Zelda, il est multijoueur. Le jeu contient vingt-quatre niveaux différents. Chaque joueur doit utiliser une Game Boy Advance reliée à la GameCube via un cable GBA-NGC. Bien qu'il se concentre sur le multijoueur, le jeu comporte également une campagne solo, dans laquelle l'utilisation d'une Game Boy Advance est facultative. Bien qu'il tourne sur GameCube, Four Swords Adventures est un jeu en 2D comme Four Swords. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap sort en 2004 au Japon et en Europe, et en 2005 en Amérique du nord. Grâce à un bonnet magique nommé Exelo, Link peut changer de taille. Bien que minuscule, Link peut explorer les pièces des donjons sous une nouvelle perspective, pénétrer dans de nouveaux lieux en passant par des endroits impraticables autrement, et rencontrer un peuple minuscule : les Minishs. Le changement de taille est le concept central de ce Zelda. Un pack collector contenant le jeu et une Game Boy Advance SP dorée a été édité par Nintendo. Logo de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. En 2006, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess est le premier Zelda sur Wii, il sort quelque temps plus tard sur GameCube, la console qui devait à l'origine être la seule à l'accueillir. Sur Wii, il s'enrichit de la capacité de la console à reconnaître les mouvements. Le jeu prend le parti du réalisme, un réalisme qui va au-delà de la démo du SpaceWorld, en 2001. Il raconte la lutte d'un Link plus mature qui doit libérer Hyrule du monde du crépuscule qui envahit peu à peu le royaume. Lorsqu'il entre dans ce monde, Link est transformé en loup, et le gameplay change radicalement. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, sorti en 2007 sur DS, auparavant connu comme « Zelda DS » devait être, selon la rumeur, un nouveau Four Swords, ce qui fut démenti par Nintendo. La Game Developers Conference de 2006 fut l'occasion pour Nintendo de présenter Phantom Hourglass dans un trailer qui révéla que le jeu avait été optimisé pour les fonctionnalités de la DS (le jeu est entièrement jouable au stylet), en utilisant le style cel-shading de Zelda Wind Waker. À l'E3 2006, Nintendo confirma son statut de suite directe de The Wind Waker. Phantom Hourglass possède un mode multijoueur online, ce qui est une première dans la série. Link, accompagné d'une fée appelée Ciela, doit sauver les trois esprits pour sauver Tetra du navire fantôme. Dans sa quête, il trouve le Sablier Fantôme (Cet objet lui confère une protection limitée dans le temps et ne peut être utilisé que dans certains temples). The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, sorti en 2009 au Japon, reprend les graphismes et certains points de gameplay de Phantom Hourglass. L'histoire se situe un siècle après ce dernier, et Link abandonne le bateau au profit du train qui est un élément essentiel du jeu. L'aide d'un spectre contrôlable grâce au stylet est également indispensable à Link pour résoudre certaines énigmes. Bien que reprenant les caractéristiques de son prédécesseur, Spirit Tracks s'enrichit de plusieurs grandes nouveautés, dévoilées au fur et à mesure par Nintendo. Lors d'une conférence privée à l'E3 2009 avec Shigeru Miyamoto, ce dernier a confirmé les dires d'un officiel de Nintendo France un an auparavant, selon qui le prochain Zelda serait en cours de développement pour la Wii. Un artwork, représentant Link sans son épée dos-à-dos avec un être féminin inconnu, a été montré pour l'occasion. Le jeu a été présenté plus en détail lors de l'E3 2010 sous la forme de vidéos et d'une démo jouable. Ce nouvel opus de la série, intitulé The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, semble être graphiquement à mi-chemin entre The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess et The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker : Le personnage de Link ressemble beaucoup au héros de Twilight Princess, mais Nintendo a choisi d'adopter un style graphique proche du Cel-shading à l'image de The Wind Waker; Ce n'est pourtant pas la technique du cel-shading qui est employé, selon Eiji Aonuma. Avec ce Zelda, Nintendo abandonne donc pour l'instant le style réaliste de l'opus précédent, et crée un univers très coloré que l'on peut penser plus proche des titres en 2D de la série. Un des aspects totalement novateur de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword se situe dans l'emploi du Wiimotion Plus qui, améliorant la précision de la Wiimote, offre au joueur de contrôler totalement l'épée de Link, ses mouvements étant exactement retranscrits dans le jeu. Il s'agit d'une avancée majeure pour la série, le système de combat ayant en effet très peu évolué depuis le premier Zelda en 3D, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Il ne sera plus possible d'asséner n'importe quelle attaque aux ennemis : ils auront la possibilité de parer les coups, et seule une attaque ciblée sur une zone non protégée de leur corps permettra de les battre. Les développeurs ont également affirmé travailler sur la difficulté du jeu, critiquée par beaucoup de joueurs selon qui les Zelda se révèlent de plus en plus simple au fil des épisodes. Nintendo est cependant resté très sibyllin, se contentant de dire que le jeu serait facile pour ceux qui le souhaitent, et plus difficile pour les autres. Satoru Iwata, PDG de la firme, a affirmé lors d'une interview que la date de sortie du jeu était prévue pour novembre 2011 au Canada. Eiji Aonuma affirme la création d’un nouvel épisode sur Nintendo 3DS. Ce jeu n’est ni une suite des précédents jeux sortis sur DS ni un remake comme Ocarina of Time 3D. Versions collector Tous les jeux de la série développés par Nintendo existent en version dorée, c'est d'ailleurs la version de base pour le premier jeu, The Legend of Zelda. Les cartouches dorées de Ocarina of Time sont extrêmement rares. Nintendo a aussi publié en 2003 The Legend of Zelda Collector's Edition qui a été fourni pendant quelque temps exclusivement avec certaines GameCube vendues durant cette période. Ce disque comporte quatre jeu : The Legend of Zelda, Zelda 2 The Adventure Of Link, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask ainsi qu'une démo de The Wind Waker. La boîte dorée de The Wind Waker correspond à l'édition collector, qui est accompagnée de Ocarina of Time et Ocarina of Time: Master Quest, et la version Wii de Twilight Princess est la version dorée. Nintendo a également commercialisé une Gameboy Advance SP dorée ornée du signe de la triforce. Enfin, Nintendo a aussi commercialisé une, ou plutôt deux versions collector du jeu Zelda Skyward Sword, la première comprenant le jeu plus un CD audio contenant une grande partie des musiques de Zelda réorchestrées, et la seconde comportant les élements de la première en plus d'une manette wii remote + dorée ornée d'une paire d'aile a l'emplacement de la sortie son de la manette. Rééditions Nintendo a également sorti de nombreuses rééditions des différents épisodes : *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past / The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, sorti en 2002 (aux États-Unis, 2003 ailleurs) sur Game Boy Advance, propose deux jeux en un : un jeu multijoueur (Four Swords), et une réédition de A Link to the Past avec quelques modifications (effets sonores avec ajout de « cris » numérisés pour Link et une quête annexe avec le filet à papillons) ainsi qu'un nouveau donjon (Le Palais de l'Epée de Quatre), que l'on débloque après avoir fini Four Swords. *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX est une réédition en couleurs de Link's Awakening, sortie en 1998 sur Game Boy Color (au Japon, 1999 ailleurs) et qui inclut un nouveau donjon. *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest est une réédition de Ocarina of Time avec une difficulté accrue. Ce jeu est sorti en Europe en série limitée, avec l'édition collector de The Wind Waker en 2003 et pouvait aussi être commandé sur le site officiel via un système de points appelés « stars ». Master était cependant à l'origine prévu sur l'extension de la Nintendo 64, le DD64. *Les deux premiers Zelda, sortis à l'origine sur NES (The Legend of Zelda et The Adventure of Link) ont été réédités sur GBA en 2004. *Grâce à la connexion internet de la Wii et la console virtuelle, les joueurs peuvent acheter sur internet des anciens jeux de Nintendo, et donc bien sûr les anciens The Legend of Zelda. *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D est une réédition de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time sur Nintendo 3DS. Le jeu profite entre-autres d'effets 3D et d'une refonte graphique. *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX est disponible en téléchargement sur la console virtuelle de la 3DS. Hors série *D'autres épisodes de Zelda existent en dehors de la série principale : *Zelda Game & Watch, 1989 *BS The Legend of Zelda: Map 1 and Map 2 (Satellaview, 1995-1996) *BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets (Satellaview, 1997) *BS The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Gods (Satellaview, ?) Freshly Picked - Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland (Nintendo DS, 2007) *Link's Crossbow Training (Wii, 2007) Trois jeux ont été développés sur Philips CD-I. Ce sont les seuls à ne pas avoir été développés sous la tutelle de Nintendo. L'existence de ces jeux provient d'un contrat entre Nintendo et Philips visant une extension avec lecteur CD pour la Super Nintendo. En contrepartie, Nintendo accordait le droit à Philips de développer trois Zelda. Ces trois jeux sont réputés très mauvais comparés aux autres œuvres de Zelda. *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (Philips CD-I, 1993) *Link: The Faces of Evil (Philips CD-I, 1993) *Zelda's Adventure (Philips CD-I, 1995) *Link apparaît aussi dans tous les épisodes de la série Super Smash Bros. et dans l'édition GameCube du jeu Soul Calibur II. Théories de la chronologie des légendes La chronologie entre les différents épisodes de The Legend of Zelda est une question problématique et n'est pas officiellement définie. De l'aveu de Shigeru Miyamoto avant la sortie de The Minish Cap, « Ocarina of Time est la première histoire, puis vient le premier Legend of Zelda, puis The Adventure of Link, et finalement A Link to the Past. La place de Link's Awakening n'est pas vraiment définie, il pourrait être n'importe où après Ocarina of Time. » De nombreux fans ont avancé leur explication, plus ou moins logique, en se basant sur les grands faits des jeux jusqu'à leurs moindres détails. Plus le nombre de jeux augmente, plus il devient difficile d'établir une chronologie convenable. Ainsi pour certains tous les Zelda ne seraient que des versions différentes d'un même motif. À la manière des contes, l'histoire aurait été transformée au cours du temps. Mais une autre théorie prend aujourd'hui de l'importance, celle de l'existence de deux univers parallèles. Cette théorie prend sa source à la fin d’Ocarina of Time, où Zelda renvoie Link dans le passé, créant ainsi deux univers parallèles, un où Link redevenu enfant continue son aventure dans Majora's Mask et un univers où Zelda reste seule. Cette théorie a été confirmée par Eiji Aonuma, mais elle reste une théorie, car Aonuma n'a pas développé les Zelda dont il était responsable sur cette base. Il semble en tout cas que Spirit Tracks soit le jeu de la série le plus avancé chronologiquement (sachant qu'il est la suite directe de Phantom Hourglass, lui-même suite de The Wind Waker). Les jeux Four Swords, Oracle of Ages et Oracle of Seasons ont une place inconnue dans la série. Mondes parallèles Cette théorie implique que chaque épisode se passe dans un monde différent, chacun de ces mondes n’ayant aucun lien entre eux. Arc narratif L’arc narratif correspond à une chronologie pour une série de jeux bien précise. Comme l’arc pour la série avec The Legend of Zelda suivi de The Adventure of Link, la série avec Ocarina of Time suivi de Majora's Mask ou la série avec The Wind Waker suivi de Phantom Hourglass puis de Spirit Tracks. En revanche, cette théorie laisse certains jeux seuls qui ne font partis d’aucune série comme Twilight Princess ou Skyward Sword. Chronologie stricte Cette théorie représente la chronologie la plus dure à créer puisque tous les épisodes de la série doivent apparaître sur une seule et unique ligne du temps. Seuls les épisodes des Oracles ne trouvent pas leur place dans cette chronologie. Scission de la ligne du temps Cette théorie suppose l’existence de deux futurs différents après l’épisode Ocarina of Time. Le ligne du temps se scinderait en deux. D’un côté, un univers où Link et Zelda enfants dénoncent Ganon afin de l’emprisonner ; d’un autre côté, un univers parallèle où Link et Zelda adultes continuent leurs aventures après la défaite de Ganon. Mais cette théorie entraine l’apparition d’un paradoxe temporel. Si Link enfant remonte le temps afin de dénoncer Ganondorf, celui-ci sera alors arrêté et ne pourra donc pas commettre ses crimes. Sans l’intervention de Ganondorf, Link ne pourra pas vivre ses aventures dans Ocarina of Time. Produits dérivés Mangas Une série de mangas a pour thème la légende de Zelda. Elle est réalisée par Akira Himekawa. Il s'agit de la collection la plus approfondie et qui correspond au mieux aux jeux vidéo, elle est d'ailleurs publiée sous licence Nintendo : *A Link to the Past, volumes 1, 2, et 3 *Ocarina of Time, volumes 1 et 2 (1999) *Majora's Mask (2000) *Oracle of Seasons (2001) *Oracle of Ages (2001) *Four Swords Adventures, volumes 1 et 2 (2004) *A Link to the Past (réédition) (2004) *The Minish Cap (2005) *Phantom Hourglass (2007) Elle a d'abord été éditée au Japon par Shōgakukan puis, depuis octobre 2008 aux États-Unis par Viz Media. Depuis 2009, elle sort aussi en France chez les éditions Soleil. À noter qu'il existe également d'autres mangas faits par d'autres mangakas dans les années 1980. Dessin animé Il existe une série animée américaine qui s'inspire des scénarios des deux premiers épisodes, sur NES. Cette série datant de 1989 ne connut, par manque de succès, que treize épisodes. Elle fut produite par Diffusion Information Communication, en association avec Nintendo of America. Elle a été éditée aux États-Unis une première fois en VHS, dans les années 1990, et à deux reprises en DVD, en 2003 et 2005 par Allumniation Filmworks (sous la forme de deux DVD), et en 2005 par Shout! Factory. Dans la série, Ganon tente de s'emparer de la Triforce de la sagesse et d'enlever la princesse Zelda. Link, quant à lui, essaye de l'en empêcher. Références *http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_%28s%C3%A9rie%29#cite_ref-1 Catégorie:Infos Générales